Heart's Beginning
by renjivalentine
Summary: AU. Sora/Kairi. Riku/Namine. AkuRoku. Friends bonded together, desperate to find and destroy a perilous foe, their journey is interrupted when a mysterious woman falls from the sky who may be the key to their salvation and that of the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! -waves- This is my first story so please help me out and don't leave any flames. I love Kingdom Hearts but this is kind of sort of an AU since it takes place in another world. It has a bunch of characters from Kingdom Hearts I and II, including the Organization members. **

**The pairings are SoraxKairi, RikuxNamine, AxelxRoxas and more! **

**Please enjoy and leave a review! -begs-  
**

**Prologue**

The quick bold steps of a mysterious figure echoed on the cold marble floor. Although, not much could be discerned about the figure, it walked swiftly and with great purpose. It was heavily cloaked in billowing dark robes and there were no hints of the person beneath the coverings. The greatly hooded face was hidden deep within the robes; yet, a pair of shining eyes was visible from time to time as the above lights dared to sneak inside the hood. He, or perhaps she, walked alone, the corridor completely deserted. The figure stepped smoothly, the soft footfalls reverberating in the silent hallway.

The corridor itself was shadowed with very few lights hanging from the smooth ceiling high above. It was little more than a smooth tunnel and was devoid of doors save one at the far end. This door had no apparent handle or any other way of entering it. It appeared seamless with no marks or indentations and appeared to be almost perfect. Its strange metallic surface was made of a substance unlike any other and it seemed to radiate an inner glow and vitality.

The mysterious figure came to an abrupt halt before the silvery door. Its cloaks came to a gentle rest and settled around it, the last of its footfalls echoing down the blank hallway. It stood completely still, staring at the door as if waiting for something. It shifted, bringing up one tiny and delicate hand, gloved all in black. The hand waved smoothly in front of the surface. A gentle tinkling like that of fine glass reverberated through the air.

The sound vibrated through the hall, echoing down the empty corridor. The light hanging above the door flashed twice before the door itself dissolved completely. The figure tilted its head as though fascinated by the process before disappearing into the doorway without another thought. The door shimmered and reappeared behind it, sealing up the entrance as if it had never opened at all.

The person was now in a small room. It was devoid of decoration and furniture, except one pedestal standing elegantly in the center of the room. The pedestal itself was very plain and seemed to be composed of simple grey granite. The thin stylish frame sat on a wide thick base. The neck of the pedestal gently fluted out to form a circular platform.

There was a pillow, black in color, in the design of a star. On the pillow was the centerpiece of the room, a small yet simple silver chain without any decoration. The chain formed a small pile of coils, much like a snake before it strikes. There was a soft, source-less light shining on the pedestal that glittered on the chain and made it seem as if the metallic coils were winking at the figure.

Slowly and carefully, the figure moved to stand before the pedestal. It looked down upon the chain and reached out with a shaking hand. It paused momentarily, small hand hovering over the chain, as if waiting for some sort of sign.

The argent chain sat patiently upon the pedestal, casting the light from above onto the shadowy face. The chain appeared to have a mind, a vision of its own. The concealed visage looked up into the light, the hood falling back only a few inches revealing soft brown skin and a lock of midnight hair. The hand still hovered precariously over the nondescript chain. A gentle wind suddenly came from nowhere into the room, rustling the robes of the cloaked one. With a sudden quick gesture, the person scooped the chain off the pedestal and turned away from it. In one smooth motion, the argent links were deposited into one of the many pockets of the robe and the figure swiftly left the room.

The black cloaked figure now walked more slowly, more thoughtfully. Head cocked to one side as if waiting for some sound, some signal. The corridor was again devoid of any doors but the person was not deterred. It had a purpose, a function now, and there would be nothing to stop them.

Not this time. Not ever again…

Far away, a young man sat up suddenly from his bed. His heart was beating frantically and a cold chill crept down his spine. His aquamarine eyes pierced the darkness as he searched for the source of his terror. What had caused him to awaken in such a state? What did his dreams mean?

He swung his long legs over the edge of his bed and walked over to the window in his room, the only source of light available. He gazed at the brilliant moon streaming in from the glass panes.

Was it a vision of the future? Was it a glimpse of his forgotten and distant past?

He laid his head against the window, the cool glass felt gentle against his burning forehead. A few silver hairs escaped from their confinement and lay against the pane of the window. In frustration, he tucked them back behind his ears.

Why was it all a secret? Why was his life a veil of mystery?

He looked to the sky, shining with the many stars. He had seen them in his dreams, like a far away destination. And he wondered what was out there, beyond his mortal sight.

In his mind's eye he saw the mysterious person, and the silver chain but what did it mean and who was the heavily cloaked stranger?

After a moment, he sighed to himself and stepped away from the window. With the practiced ease of one accustomed to the dark, he wove his way around the room until he was at the dresser that contained his clothes and a small mirror. His chest burned and he clutched at it momentarily. Ah, the pain, it seemed always worse when got anywhere close to remembering his past. He picked up the small mirror and gazed into it. Not surprisingly, he saw his own reflection. He was haggard and could probably use a good night's sleep. But nevertheless, he was himself, as he knew he would be.

"Then why did it feel so real? I was that other person; I was that stranger in the night?" he murmured under his breath. "I almost feel as if I should not be me…I wish I were not," he uttered in anger.

With a sudden violent thrust he threw the mirror down on the dresser. There was an intense tinkle as it shattered; the noise echoed throughout his room. The boy simply snorted and went back to his bed.

'That was mature,' he thought to himself as he lay back down but did not get under the covers due to the heat.

"Perhaps," he stated to himself quietly. "Perhaps, I would rather dream," he continued with a sarcastic smile as he closed his eyes.

It was not long before he had drifted into a calming slumber.

* * *

This is just the prologue. There's more to come

Valentine


	2. Dreams in the Night

**Chapter One: Dreams in the Night**

A bright light sparked in the deep night sky, streaking across the horizon in front of the tiny airship. The light glowed in the colors of the setting suns, and the closer it came to the sea the more brightly it shone. Blazing with a radiance of orange, yellow, pink, and even a deep red... the ball was beautiful and, yet, also frightening to behold.

At first it went unnoticed, even by those aboard the airship. A sentry patrolled the decks, a stern look of resolution on his face. He scanned the horizon with his dark eyes, looking for anything in the unusual. The redhead was chosen for this position because of his hawk vision and sensibility. He was not a man to be easily swayed by his eyes and was well known for making quick and accurate assessments of a situation.

The airship that he rode and guarded was a spectacular display of mechanical genius for its time. It was powered by the mysterious magic of the suns. The mechanics of this weren't completely understood except perhaps by the engineering masterminds of the ShinRa Empire. After all, it was their initial design and model… until Cid stole it from them that is.

Nevertheless, he questioned his sanity as he looked upon the brilliant light in the sky, just above the Highwind. The redhead stared at it in wonder and amazement, having always heard of aliens and creatures from other worlds. Was he seeing one now?

Suddenly, the ball of light stopped, and hovered before the airship. He was frozen in place for just a moment. He had thought it was a meteor, but what meteor moved in such a way? His legs regained their movement and he found his voice. He ran to the door of the deck, calling down to the other sentry standing at the bottom of the stairs. The other man saluted quickly before dashing into the inner cabins, intent on notifying the one in charge. It was not long before the captain was on deck.

The captain, an attractive young man with spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes, took one look at the brilliant light that hovered in the sky and knew that there was something magical afoot. He recognized his opinion and own magical expertise would not be enough and so he sought the aid of his companions. Some of whom were much better versed in the world than he.

The brunette captain sent the sentry back into the airship for his friends, after commending the man on his great fortitude. Stammering a thanks and saluting quickly, the sentry happily rushed into the common area of the inner cabins, where the companions were known to spend their time.

The light stayed suspended in the air, neither moving nor changing in its intensity or coloration. It seemed to be waiting for something, perhaps a signal or sign, as if it were a living and sentient creature. The captain briefly wondered on the oddity of it, as he watched the shining ball with interested blue eyes. There was an omen in the situation that he was not sure if he wanted to discover or not.

The companions arrived in one large group, looking upon the spectacle. Some had shocked, surprised faces, others were more amused and interested. One silver-haired man even had a look of vague understanding and recognition. But it passed quickly out of his face, becoming again an impassive mask.

The mysterious round radiant light gleamed in an almost blinding multitude of color. It seemed that it had finally received the proper sign. Before anyone had a chance to investigate further, the illumination abruptly shattered, forcing the companions on the deck to shield their eyes from the brightness of the explosion, lest they be blinded and useless in upcoming battles. After several heartbeats, once they felt it was safe to look; six pairs of eyes beheld another wonder.

A rather beautiful woman was suspended in the air. She had hair that was a beautiful pale blond. It was midlength and curling close to her body. She was dressed most strangely in clothes that the passengers could not even begin to describe. No one recognized her clothing from any of the places that had visited before. She was pale and a reasonably small build. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to not even breathe.

Gasps of amazement were heard all around. Never before had anything such as this happened to the group of friends. The mysterious apparition hung for only another moment before she abruptly dropped, falling straight into the dark depths of the churning ocean below. Such a fall would kill any normal person and it seemed that she was doomed.

After a split second of hesitation, one of the passengers dove in after her. With a loud splash, both hit the surface of the water, one mere seconds behind the other. High above, the others waited anxiously for the two to surface. Five pairs of eyes darted back and forth over the ocean's surface, looking for any signs of survival.

For a few minutes all was still. One of the passengers, a young woman, in fact the only female, held her breath with trepidation. Then a spurt of water launched in the air announcing the surfacing of both fallen humans. The youthful man was holding the woman in his strong arm having successfully saved her. With a relieved sigh, the captain tossed a braided thick rope down to him and the young man grasped it tightly with a thin long-fingered pale hand. The other passengers leant their strength to the captain, helping heave the rescuer and his burden to the top.

The silver-haired hero handed the limp body of the woman over to the group as he himself climbed over the rail and collapsed on the deck, shivering with chills and exhaustion. The ocean was rather cold as no warm currents circulated in this particular area.

The strange woman was unconscious but breathing. The rather surprised captain ordered she be taken to the infirmary while the others were to meet in the conference room. He knew that an event such as this was something to be discussed by all. It wasn't everyday that a mysterious luminous ball suddenly morphs into a beautiful young woman. A blond man chewing on a toothpick scooped up the young woman and took her to the infirmary. The deck quickly cleared as everyone returned to their tasks, all except for one.

The youthful man with hair a silver glream and eyes that made one think of glittering aquamarine treasure, rose from the floor of the deck where he had collapsed tiredly. His clothes made tiny puddles on the wooden floor of the observation deck, a testament to his recent dive into the ocean below. He gave one last pensive glance towards the sky, as if in that one look he could understand everything. He searched the heavens as he prepared to enter the main cabin, taking the ends of his cloaks in his hands and wringing most of the excess water out.

The water splashed onto the dark cherry-wood of the decks, making it glisten in the fading light of the suns. He shook his hair out and moved towards the door. There seemed to be a question on his face as if the answer he was looking for had just arrived. There was a slight shrug to his shoulders, like he had decided something, before he vanished into the shadowy doorway that led into the inner recesses of the airship Highwind.

----

The crew met in the conference room, a space that was nothing more than the only room on the airship that would hold all six of them plus a few guests. It consisted of an elongated table made of a finely polished wood and twelve rather elegant chairs that lined the sides of it. The captain's chair was the most highly decorated as two animal horns graced the back of it. The walls themselves were carpeted in an elegant soft cream color. Each person took their respective seat and the meeting was called to order.

The captain spoke first. "I called this meeting because an odd incident has occurred as you all well know. We need to decide what to do about the woman in the infirmary," he stated, placing both hands flat on the table as a gesture of his dominance. His gaze traveled over each one of his men and women.

"I think it would be wise to discover her identity first," a man said quietly. He was the very same one that had carried the strange girl to the infirmary.

"Good idea, Cid, if only she were carrying some sort of identification, kupo," retorted an odd looking creature. It was short and stubby, covered in white fur. Atop it's head was a pompom colored red and its was voice was squeaky, an occasional kupo! emerging.

"Are ya tryin' to imply that I'm fuckin' stupid, Mog?" questioned Cid with a hint of anger. He was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was older than many of the others and he was constantly chomping on a toothpick, a poor cigarette substitute.

"I don't need to imply, kupo. You've already proven it," replied Mog calmly. Cid rose furiously to his feet, pointing his fist at Mog.

"Stop this immediately! We do not have time for idiocy," shouted a young lady, rising swiftly to her feet. She was beautiful, her cobalt eyes showing her intelligence and strength though her body seemed frail. She had glittering red hair and her look brooked no argument. She stomped her feet to enunciate her point. Muttering, both Cid and Mog sat down.

"Thank you Kairi," stated the captain loudly. "The both of you," he indicated Mog and Cid, "are right. She has no identification but we cannot just leave her somewhere. Don'tt worry. I have already decided what to do." The captain was a young boy who smiled a lot with cheerful and large blue eyes, spiky brown hair and an energetic personality.

"Then why bother asking in the first place," muttered Cid as he sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. He looked away almost childishly, mumbling to himself. Though he was the eldest of the group, even he looked to the younger man for guidance and leadership.

"I must warn you, Sora, I sense a peculiar but strong power in this girl. I could feel it coursing through her life force," commented the young man sitting in the shadows of the far corner. He was recognized by his damp clothes as the young woman's rescuer.

"What kind of power?" another boy questioned, a bright look in his blue eyes, his longish blond hair tied in the back with a blue bow. The first boy glared at him and the blue-eyed one did not speak again.

"Your warning is acknowledged, Riku, but I do not believe we have anything to fear," Sora replied. He turned to the other boy continuing, "Zidane, no matter what kind of power she contains it is not for us. I have decided to take her to my villa in Alexandria until she regains consciousness. I intend to leave her there with two volunteers, while the rest of us continue searching for more information about Ahriman. We cannot let this incident interfere with our most immediate and important quest." He finished.

"I will stay, Sora," Kairi spoke quickly.

"And I," Riku added softly.

The crew looked at him with a question on each of their lips, but his sneer silenced them before they spoke. It seemed unusual for Riku to not go on a dangerous journey and the crew was puzzled. For him to volunteer for such a mundane mission was even more baffling.

"So it is decided then. I shall tell Roxas to set a course for Alexandria. This meeting is adjourned," Sora pronounced.

Relieved, the friends pushed back their chairs and stood from the table, beginning to file out as quickly as possible. As Riku was heading out the door, he was pulled aside by Sora. He waited rather impatiently for Sora to make his point. The rest of the companions quickly emptied into the hallway and the two were alone.

"What is it that you want?" hissed Riku coldly. He looked away from his captain as if searching the easiest escape route. His black cloak settled about his figure, shielding his form from any peering eyes, despite the grip that his Captain had on it.

Sora stared at Riku. "You are not the type to care for someone, why would you stay? And why would you even dive into the sea after her?" He inquired. Sora released his grip on Riku's cloak, allowing the soft, silky cloth to swish against the floor as it rested back in its proper place.

"Are you implying that my intentions are anything but good?" Riku's voice was hardly above a whisper, so deep that he sounded almost hoarse.

"No, but I would like to understand."

"My motives are far beyond your simple comprehension, but I assure you that no harm will come to her as long as she is under my ever watching eye," responded Riku gruffly. He glared at Sora before quickly stalking off.

The captain simply stood there and stared after him, now more confused than before. Of all his crew, Riku was the one that most often surprised him.

----

Riku slammed into his room, pushing the door shut behind him, and collapsed in a chair. The moment he sat his body jerked with pain. The salty water was not very good for his wounds… wounds that would never heal. There was a scar emblazoned into his chest, a strange symbol of some sort that he had yet to identify. It had never healed and constantly burned. A pain he had endured for as long as he could remember, not that his memory was the best thing, there was simply too much of it missing. A large chunk of his past was non-existent, an enormous set of blank spots on his mind. He could not even remember his own childhood. No matter his efforts, he could not bring the memories back.

He leaned back his head and waited for the pain to cease as he knew it eventually would. His mind wandered to thoughts and old shards of memories of a girl he once loved … and the man who took her from him. As always, with the remembrances, came more pain, though not as physical as his scar, and not quite as easy to deal with.

To the rest of his friends, he seemed aloof and uncaring, but that was not so. The pain he felt was so strong, so lasting that in order to protect himself; he refused to commit himself to anything. He wanted so much to trust his friends and be as they were, seemingly happy, able to show their feelings, able to love… but he was afraid.

And that girl! She looked so much like Quistis that it almost shocked him into immobility. He dove after her only because he thought she was the blonde-haired beauty that he had loved long ago. When he finally rescued her he saw that his initial reaction had been wrong. Not that Namine wasn't beautiful in her own rights, to be honest, she was probably more so than Quistis, with a kind of ethereal beauty that men could only dream about.

Still, he knew that he had to protect her. Why he felt that way he still did not understand. What few memories he did have were prevailed by his memories of Quistis. He had loved her with all of his being. He gave her all he had, although it was not much. It ripped his heart to shreds when she left him for Seifer. He would never forgive Seifer; he had vowed that long ago. Nor would he ever permit himself to love again; he found it hurt far too much. His scar pulsed with pain again and he grimaced. It seemed every time he thought of his emotional ache, his body responded as well. He hunched over in his chair attempting to allay the pain… not that it ever worked.

Suddenly, the ship beneath him gave a great heave and almost succeeded in knocking him from his chair. He put out his hands to catch himself before he fell completely over, hands slapping down on the desk top. After his room stopped shaking he rose and looked out the window.

Riku sighed.

The great dragon Bahamut was attacking them again. Roxas must have foolishly steered into his territory once more. Riku stepped away from the window and grabbed his keyblade from where he had laid it. Buckling the weapon around his waist, he left his room and headed for the control deck. He knew that soon Sora would be calling them to the bridge.

When he arrived, the bridge was in chaos. The deckhands were running around trying to keep the ship away from the currently circling dragon. It was surrounding the airship, breathing its disastrous breath upon them and attempting to claw their ship apart. Sora was screaming orders this way and that attempting to regain control of the crew and not really getting much done. Roxas was apologizing profusely as he attempted to steer them away from the furious monster.

"Darnit Roxas! This is the third time you have done this!" spluttered Sora fiercely.

"Again, I am sorry, but the bastard keeps changing his territory. Either that or he is just out to get us. I swear, I thought I was steering around him," Roxas, the captain's cousin, apologized quickly.

Riku would have almost found this funny if his life was not at stake. He simply looked on the entire scene with an incredulous and, albeit, very bemused air.

"Riku, for god's sake, don't just stand there gawking, do something! Cid and Mog are on the deck attempting to ward off Bahamut. Go help them!" shouted Sora when he finally noticed Riku standing there. Without saying a word, the silver-haired man turned and walked out of the bridge, heading to the deck.

Sora was such an idiot sometimes.

The deck was a mess. It was scarred and charred from where the dragon had succeeded in attacking the ship. There were deep gouge marks and a section of the railing was missing from where Bahamut had clutched at the ship with his massive claws. Mog was attempting to hit the beast with one of the dozens of daggers he kept on hand. Cid's weapons were useless, so he was attempting to waylay the dragon by throwing debris and such at him. By the rate at which they were crossing the rugged ground below them, Riku assumed that Roxas had them going full speed. Yet still, Bahamut was staying right on their flank, though he did appear to be tiring. Riku knew his keyblade would be useless since he didn't know magic and did not know how Sora expected him to be a help.

Being on the deck gave Riku the rare opportunity to study the dragon a little bit closer. If he looked beyond the fact that Bahamut was pure evil, he was surely a sight to behold. Over a thousand years old and the dragon was still as blessed as the day he was newly hatched. He had the scaly armor of all dragons, but the colors were what mattered. With every play of the light on his scales, they changed color from blue to purple to green and back again. Yet, his eyes were the most fear inspiring part of him. The slitted look of a dragon combined with the brilliance of the ocean that the airship was fast approaching. His wingspan was twice as long as his body, which was by no means small. He had to be more than thirty feet long. The dragon's fangs were curved and stained with the blood of those he had killed before, and there were even some rumors that he could expel a breath of poison.

Riku came up beside Mog. "How can I help?" he asked quickly.

"Just throw things at him, kupo. I really cannot say. My daggers are useless and all Cid is doing is blinding him temporarily," the creature stated with a shrug. Then a bit more slyly, he added, "I suppose that's what happens when you throw garbage at the enemy."

"He is tiring though. Not much longer and he should give up. He usually does," Cid informed them, ignoring Mog's teasing.

"We need magic," Riku commented quietly, aquamarine eyes taking in the sight of the circling dragon.

Not but a few seconds after he spoke, Bahamut gave a great roar and veered off. He left the airship alone and returned to his lair. Apparently he had grown bored of chasing after them.

Cid and Mog wearily went into the ship, ready to finally get some rest. However, Riku remained on the deck; he had no desire to return to his room and his thoughts. Instead, he enjoyed the breathtaking view of the ground roaring by and the fast approaching ocean.

* * *

THX for reading! Please review! I'll give you a cookie.

Valentine


	3. The Stranger Awakens

a/n: I'm disappointed. I see the clicks but no one's reviewing. Please help guys. I need the feedback! Thanks and enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two: The Stranger Awakens**

The airship landed gently on the outskirts of Alexandria, a coastal town on the continent of Radiant Garden. The relieved crew disembarked and headed for Sora's villa. He had bought it a few years ago, using money he had saved from mercenary work. Curiously, Riku carried the young stranger. Zidane had offered; yet, in his usual silent way, Riku had sneered at him and the issue was settled. They entered the villa and Riku laid the young girl in one of the many vacant rooms adjacent to the common room. He had thought it odd that she had not yet awakened.

As he rejoined his companions, he spoke his concerns aloud to Sora.

"Do you not think it odd that it has been nearly a full day and she has yet to regain consciousness?" he asked Sora in a low tone as they headed to the conference room.

"There is always the possibility that she has had a greater ordeal than we know?"

"Or perhaps, she is more dangerous than we suspect," Riku stated with suspicion.

"Why are you so paranoid?" Sora inquired. "I do not remember us being so trusting of you at first."

Riku glowered. "Just forget I mentioned it." He turned his attentions to the corridor in front of them and the rapidly approaching door, keeping his gaze far from Sora's prying eyes.

Sora stopped in front of the doorway to the common room, angling his body to face him. Riku was forced to stop walking as well. Sighing heavily, he forced himself to make eye contact with Sora.

"Look, if you have changed your mind." Sora trailed off, his meaning quite clear to Riku.

"I did not say that. If anything she will be under my watch rather than under that of someone I would not trust with a secret," hissed Riku, his aquamarine eyes narrowing in cold anger before he turned his head away from Sora, ending the conversation. He forcefully pushed past the younger boy and took his place in the corner in the conference room. Sora shook his head and followed after Riku. With swift steps he took his place at the head of the table.

"Despite our setbacks, we have come quite close to locating our enemy. However, we need a new direction. Any thoughts?" Sora asked of his companions.

"We still have not explored the colder waters of the Balaam Ocean, kupo. There are rumors that it is haunted by the ghosts of pirates that once roamed those parts," suggested Mog after a moment.

Kairi nodded. "Indeed. Even if we find no evidence of Ahriman we will have not only ruled out one part of the world but we may gain something to use in our battle against him," she explained quickly, blinking her eyes with enthusiasm.

Mog agreed, "Tis not far from here. We could be back within a few days. By then, the mysterious stranger may have regained consciousness, kupo," he stated, thinking it over.

"It's agreed then," Sora said, glancing around the room. "Kairi, Riku, are you still staying behind?" he asked smoothly.

"If they change their mind, I could stay," interjected Zidane smoothly. His response was pointedly ignored by his friends.

Kairi nodded again. "Yes, I have no desire to see pirates. Not one of my fantasies." She giggled and rolled her bright blue eyes.

"Yes," Riku forcefully stated with emphasis on the word, his voice brooked no arguments even as he turned his glare onto Zidane.

The others glanced questioningly at him for several seconds before Sora ended the silence, "It is settled. We leave within the hour."

----

Several hours later, after the departure of their friends, Riku and Kairi took turns sitting by the stranger's bed. Occasionally, Kairi would glance at Riku, staring at him as though trying to solve a puzzle. She had always felt some unease around him because she could never quite figure him out. He was a silent, mostly introverted man, and she could never understand what he was thinking or feeling. He was the kind of person with whom she was not very accustomed.

Several times she tried to strike up conversation, but he gave her short replies or did not answer at all. In the end, she conceded defeat and left him alone. They just sat in silence, watching the girl, each deep in their own thoughts. While the stranger's condition had not changed much, she did to appear to be in a restful sleep.

Tired of the silence and growing rather bored, Kairi excused herself to the restroom while Riku remained behind. As the last of her footsteps faded away and he was sure she was gone, he pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Showing a strange unforeseen compassion, he gently held the stranger's hand and caressed her face.

Her skin was so soft, delicate like that of a flower growing in the fields. The stranger was so familiar to him, as if he had met her before…perhaps in a past life or maybe in his dreams. And, yet, it was also because she looked so much like Quistis, though her hair was much lighter and he had yet to see her eyes. Still, they held the same inner fragility that was hidden beneath an outside strength.

As he sat by her side, he could not help but recall his few memories of happier times and deep love. They encouraged him occasionally and gave him reason not to give up. Although the stranger was not Quistis, he felt more at ease with himself and with the world as he stayed near her side. He simply stayed there for hours, occasionally rubbing his fingers across the smooth skin of her hand. Kairi never returned, but that did not concern him. She was probably just tired of sitting in silence.

After a long sleepless night, as he was used to, the happy solitude was broken. It was the coming of the dawn that brought a change in the stranger's tranquility.

She had been restless all night. Tossing and turning in her sleep as if disturbed by some strange dream, but for a few hours she had been calm, her body seemingly deciding to finally rest. Suddenly, her head began to toss underneath his touch and small cries, moans of fear came from her sleeping figure.

Riku withdrew his hand and sat there, watching. Her whole body began to thrash around violently. With a loud shriek, she sat up, her eyes wide with fear. He noted to himself the color of her eyes, though at the moment that thought was less than important. They were blue, lighter than Quistis' but still similar. He shook his head, ignoring the thoughts that disturbed him and returned his attentions to the mysterious goings on that was happening in front of him.

He hoped that the stranger was now awake, that it had been only a nightmare. She seemed so fearful…and fragile at that. However, she did not even appear to be conscious.

Her hands clutched the sheets; her breath coming in quick, hard gasps. It was as if she was still in her dream, the one that terrified her in such a horrible way. After a few heartbeats, it seemed that her body gradually became calmer. Her muscles relaxed and her breathing became even. Her body stopped its violent shaking and she shook her head as if she had returned to consciousness. She immediately became aware of her surroundings and turned to look at Riku.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked with surprising gentleness, still amazed by what he had witnessed.

"I will be fine. Thank you," she answered with a weary smile.

For once in his life, Riku was full of questions. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" he asked quickly.

"I am Namine," she answered, shifting around on the bed as if to get in a more comfortable position. She continued, elaborating more on his question, "You would not understand the way I arrived or from where I came. Yet, I am here to help you, all of you."

Suddenly, Kairi came rushing into the room. "That terrible scream," she stated hurriedly. "What is going on Riku?" She was brought up short as she noticed the awakening of the stranger. "Oh, you have awakened!"

Almost immediately the silver-haired keyblader's demeanor changed and a familiar cold hard look appeared on his face. "Yes, she has," he muttered and stood up swiftly from the bed and swept from the room without a backwards glance.

"You must excuse Riku. He . . . he is a bit unusual. None of us really understand him," the redhead whispered haltingly, sitting in the chair Riku had abandoned. She sat rather primly, as if she had been raised in a proper household.

"There is nothing to excuse. You are correct in saying none of you understand him. You cannot possibly understand why he is the way he is. He is not an evil person," Namine stated with pure conviction.

"He is in pain, far more than any of you could ever understand," she finished, a sad look in her blue eyes. She could understand his pain not only because she had felt it too, but because her master gave her the ability to feel the pain of others.

The redhead's eyes widened at Namine's answer and the wistful look in the girl's face. It appeared there was more to the stranger than first appeared. "Who are you?" asked Kairi with fascination, though her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I am here to be of aid. I am sorry, but I cannot explain exactly why or how I am here. It is very urgent that I speak with Sora," the stranger answered, dodging the original question.

"How do you- . . . . ?" began the energetic redhead before trailing off. She wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to ask and ended up quitting before she finished.

Namine exhaled slowly, trying to calm the impatient feeling that was spreading though her body. She turned to face Kairi. "I cannot explain right now…just, please, contact the airship and bring them back. I have something important to say to all of the members of your party," she urged once more.

----

"First, I would like to thank Riku for rescuing me and Sora for housing me. My name is Namine," she introduced herself smoothly, nodding at the two males she had mentioned. "I am not of your world, but I am here to give you a message."

They had all gathered in the local room of the villa. Namine sat in the middle chair, the center of the conversation. Kairi, Zidane, and Cid were sitting on a couch while Sora was pacing back and forth across the floor. Riku was leaning against a wall, aquamarine eyes calmly observing the events unfolding before him. Mog was curled up on the floor in front of the overtly large fireplace, calmly stoking the fire.

"Not of our world?" Sora whispered to himself before turning his attention to Namine again. He paused in his pacing. "What is the message and who gives it?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not know the message yet, but it will come to me. My master guides me in what I do." The blonde girl had a knowing look on her face and determination in her eyes.

Zidane questioned curiously, "Why are we to believe you?" He peered at Namine very interested, leaning forward eagerly in his seat on the couch.

"You must trust me. What I know could mean life or death, success or failure," Namine asserted with innate confidence, studying the gathered group. Her eyes traveled over the moogle and the lecherous blond, almost at once settling over the darkly dressed man hiding in the shadows of the corner.

"You are a fuckin' spy or something!" claimed Cid, eying Mog with open mistrust. There was an underlying current of tension between the two that was not quite understood by any of the others.

She forced herself to tear away her gaze from the man with aquamarine eyes. "I am not a spy, I swear upon my mission which is most sacred. Please believe me when I say, I am on your side."

"Forgive us for our disbelief, but is there any way you can prove yourself to us?" questioned Mog sagely.

"Possibly," she admitted, eyebrows furrowed. "I know a great deal about each of you." She rose to her feet as she pondered his question, trying to decide the best secret to let go.

Sora lifted a brow. "Like?" he asked her. He resumed his pacing as he waited for the pretty girl to speak.

Nodding once to herself, a decision made, Namine spoke. "Would you like me to tell everyone the secrets you hide in your heart, the lies . . . and the love, Sora?" she inquired, stepping up close to him, blue eyes glowing. She added in a faint whisper, so quietly only he could hear, "It will all soon come to the light." Sora's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, but Namine ignored him, blithely continuing, "It is imperative that I travel with you and your friends. Tis the only way I can discover the rest of my vision."

Sora, however, quickly regained his composure. "Well, you cannot go," he firmly asserted.

"Why not?" Namine inquired innocently, remaining perfectly calm.

"Your trustworthiness is still unproven and I do not have time to baby-sit you."

"I can take care of myself. My master would never send someone incompetent," she replied, her eyes shone with some nameless emotion.

"That is unproven as well."

"Give me the opportunity," she begged, raising her hands pleadingly. "Lives are at stake. You or one of your friends could die!"

"How do you know this?" Sora demanded, growing afraid of what she might tell everyone about him and the secrets he was hiding.

"Tis always the way when it comes to my visions and my missions."

He asked, "Who is your master?"

Namine started at him for a moment as though considering the question. She seemed to be listening to an inner voice. "I am forbidden to tell you," she finally stated.

Sora sneered. "Keeping secrets means you could be telling lies. Therefore, I cannot trust you. As such, we cannot take you along."

"You are being ridiculous. You cannot stop me," Namine declared, the intensity of her eyes increasing.

"Oh, yes I can!" he yelled angrily, the fear rising in him. What if she revealed it? He would lose everyone?

"No, you will not unless you plan on putting your pride before your allies' lives," she retorted with equal heat, her eyes flashing once more.

"This has nothing to do with my pride. You will stay here and that is final!" he yelled and made a motion with his left hand. Cid stepped up beside him. They grabbed Namine by her arms, dragging her back into the guest room. She attempted to break free of their grasps but the two men combined were much stronger. They rudely locked her in before she could even utter another word.

Zidane admonished his leader as the man returned, "That was a little harsh and stupid, Sora. If she was too incompetent to take with us, then why should we worry about trusting her?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Look," Sora answered, his anger reappearing, "we all agreed that I would be the leader and my decision stands."

Enraged, everyone began talking at once.

----

Thanks for reading guys! I promise. There's lots more to come!

Valentine


End file.
